queer as folk justin returns from new york part 2
by Sailor Star 30
Summary: ok fanfics been giving me hell sorry i cant figure it out im new lol anywayz here the ACTUALL continuation its not a repaet this time promise lol of the first part if anyone knows how 2 add these as chapters plz let me know so i dont have to make it a new


Justin could see brains point of view not wanting to worry and do well in his classes but justin feared for him. This wasn't like brian. Brian kinney wasn't one to get depressed, hell when he was hed fuck someone and get over it. Though we would drink he wouldn't do it excessively, he didn't want to become his father. Justin sat silently and chewed his lip. His young boyish face appeared troubled and stricken. How could this happen? Would brian still love him? Fear climed its way up justins throat.

"I have to see him now"

"I know you do hun but truh be told he's probably passed out drunk somewhere or in god knows whose bed." "well hell…. Come to think of it he hasn't done any fucking around lately that I know of"

Deb got up from the table and checked justins eggs.

"then I have to find him." "he neds me now Debbie, as much as I need him right now."

Debbie sighed and flipped off the gas stove and shoveled the eggs onto a plate.

"sunshine your right and im not gonna try and stop you." "I know how much he loves you and how much you love him."

"I love him deb." "always have always will."

"I know sunshine." Deb said sympatheticly, patting him on the back from behind as she sat down his plate off eggs on the table. Justin was to busy thinking about brian to even taste the food let alone be hungary. He knew how deb cared and took to her cooking and ate more out of politeness. She put to much on there anyway but that was just deb thinking he was to damn skinny.

"does anyone know where I might find him?"

Silence answered him until Emmett came back into the kitchen.

"you might want to try Q." its this fabulous new gay night club that just opened and oh my god! I'd even venture to say that its as good or even better than the old Babylon!"

"the scenery there is aaaaamazing!"

Inspite of everything justin laughed, spitting flecks of eggs catching what Emmett meant.

"oh I fixed the door knob too deb!" Emmett said as he sat back down to finish his breakfast.

"good!" "it better fucking stay there this time too!"

"Justin laughed again. Only Debbie……

"thanks Emmett I'll search there first."

"no problem! "hey! Maybe we could all look!" he guestured to vic and micheal. "ill call ted and kieth myyyyy new boyfriend!" Emmett guestured with his hand to himself smiling. "we could all go!"

Justin smiled sympatheticly knowing Emmett meant well but he needed to be alone with brian now.

"thanks em but I really need to find brian…. Alone…." "I'm sorry its just…" justin sighed he hated deflating emmetts spirit. "we need eachother now."

Emmetts smile faded but understanding sparkled in his eyes. "I know…" "its ok" "go out there and find your man!

Justin laughed. "thanks Emmett. Maybe some other time though."

"you know it!"

Justin rose and turned to deb. "thanks for the food."

"no problem! You sure your eating enough anyway?" she playfully patted his stomach. Reluctantly justin headed for the door.

"sunshine!" deb called after him. She ran out into the living room and embraced him in a hug one more time. "

"I really think you're the only one who can help him see day light again." "help him sunshine." "you both need each other now."

"I will deb I'll do anything." "I know he'd do the same for me." "I love him."

Deb patted his face with her hand. "I knoe you do hun." "he loves you too." "oh wait!" "if you need a place to stay while you're here your always welcome here."

"mom!" micheal complained from the kitchen "we are not doing this again!"

"shut the hell up!" "he's as much my son as you are!" there was a reluctant groan from the kitchen and justin laughed remembering old times.

"thanks Debbie." Justin said as he hugged her again

"your family too!"

Justin smiled his sweet smile and grasped the door knob.

"and don't break that fuckin' thing either!" Debbie called as she watched justin leave. Justin laughed as he walked out the door. Seeing his old friends again made him wander how hed even managed to leave in the first place. He had really missed them.

Brian kinney staggered drunkenly into his loft. Fuck his head hurt! It had never pounded this bad before! Brian took antoher step into the loft and nearly lost his balance. Everything in his line of sight swirled and danced before him. He really felt like shit. He had passed out drunk in his nova infront of Q last night. Last fucking time I do that too. He thought feeling his way along the walls trying to find where the hell the bathroom was. His stomach turned and rumbled. God he felt awful. Maybe a shit load of Tylenol would help. But that's not what he really needed and brian knew it. He wanted justin back at home with him. Brian longed for knew it would be best for justin to complete art school but he had no idea how bad it would hurt to live everyday missing him.

Brian hadn't even had any good fucks. When ever he did so with another guy fro the club hed see justins face and remember how much he missed him. Brian just couldn't do it. The alchohol didn't do much to dull the pain. He feared everyday he was becoming his father. Brian mentally shook himself no! he wouldn't become that asshole jack kinney who had once called himself brains father. Finally he reached the bathroom brian took out the Tylenol and swallowed a handful and stuck it back in the medicine cabinet. He shucked off his clothes and glanced in the mirror. I look like shit he thought but then again who gives a fuck anyway? He should shower but he wished he had justin here to make it more enjoyable how he missed that! "fuck it!" brian stompped off into hios room and flopped on the bed. He barely had time to wish justin was wrapped in his arms before he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
